


Safety

by CanidSerpent



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Depression, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied past emotional abuse, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 03:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7959889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanidSerpent/pseuds/CanidSerpent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asgore cannot stand to see you suffer. So, he tries to ease the pain in your heart as best as he can.</p>
<p>He makes you feel safe again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safety

Asgore knows more then he lets on.   
  
He smiles when you spend your time with him in his garden, or when he helps you prepare dinner. But, as soon as you are out of sight, that smile quickly contorts into a frown. Because the goatish monster knows that at night, when you think he is asleep and cannot hear you, you let your eyes burn red and your tears flow like the waters of a broken dam.  
  
And it hurts him to even think of you suffering in such a way, much less to watch your soul try and tear itself apart every night. You return to bed exhausted and spent, curling within yourself as not to bother him as you try to fall asleep. Early attempts to coax you to tell him what was bothering you had failed, so now, once he notices your breathing begin to slow and your body relax, he stretches a great arm towards you and pulls your body into his chest. Tired and desperate you bury yourself into the silken fur that covers his chest. As you begin to drift off, he lays his head atop yours, whispering softly into your ear until the only audible sounds are of his own ragged breathing and the dull thud of your heart.  
  
And so the cycle continues. During the day you do your best to hide whatever demons grip so tightly at night. But he knows they have not completely left you. There is still a subtle fear in your eyes from the night before and your body trembles for sparse moments as he shows you how to care for the flowers of his garden. Like a frightened child, your hands frequently seek the reassuring grip of his own, your fingers entwining between his hard claws and soft fur. In return, he keeps a tight, but gentle grip on you, massaging your skin beneath his palms in an effort to make you feel safe.  
  
And in that moment, you do.  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
